This invention pertains to pet grooming tools of the type used to remove loose hair from pets without cutting or pulling non-loose hair from the pets. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,076 entitle “Pet Grooming Tool” and issued Jul. 18, 2006, is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference.